


By the Pier

by silver_ring5



Category: Arashi - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: JA, JE, Johnny's, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_ring5/pseuds/silver_ring5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Sakurai and MatsuJun's first kiss (and so forth) when they were younger. It takes place during summer at the beach with JE, when Sho and Jun meet up for a night swim. They soon find out that they're not the only ones enjoying a little bit of the night life, and that there's someone who isn't enjoying the night at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Pier

Sakurai Sho absent-mindedly turns the tumbler in his left hand, fingers lazily grasping just below the rim of the glass. The caramel colored liquid swirls, wafting its smoky scent upwards. Smelling it, he takes another sip; relishes the burn. He’d come alone, and his eyes are fixed on a particular someone across the room. In a segregated area, slightly risen from the main floor, sits Matsumoto Jun.  
The fair man is fashionably dressed, as expected, and covering his auburn hair with a knit hat. He’s going for an edgier look tonight, Sho muses. He himself hadn’t bothered to try to mask his identity, instead favoring calling ahead to be let in a side door. From there, he sat in the shadows. No one had bothered him yet, and the bartender was to see that no one would.

And so Sho studies his fellow Arashi member from a distance. A small smirk plays on his lips as a woman leans in to whisper something in Jun’s ear, her palm resting on his chest. She’s an actress/model he’d seen in at least one of Jun’s CM’s, the one with the lithe little body. Jun smiles, his long, elegant fingers reaching to touch her hair, and Sho takes a little bigger swig of his drink. Swallowing the heat, he remembers one August in particular, quite a few years ago, when neither he nor Jun would have ever imagined spending their summers like this, one seducing a woman while the other watches....

~~~

The slim, pale body was just out of reach of his fingertips. Without realizing, he licked his lips and saw the nearly translucent skin shiver. Quickly, goosebumps scattered the naked chest, rose-tinted nipples puckering. Sho stifled the urge to touch them.

“Sho-chan?” Jun tucked the towel tighter around his narrow waist, his dark eyes were wide as they searched Sho’s. His hair was dripping wet, and droplets of water were scattered across his upper body.

Sho jerked his eyes away from his friend’s torso. The moon was rising higher in the night sky, and it was getting a little cool by the water. The lamp from the pier above them shed enough light that Sho could still see the other man shivering. Again, he felt himself struggling to resist the urge to close the distance between them. “Are you cold, Jun?”

He’s not that much younger than me... Sho reasoned in his head. So why does he look so vulnerable?!

“Not really,” Jun shrugged, but looked pensively at Sho. The way he’d been staring at him just now had his entire body buzzing with awareness. And when Sho had licked his lips, Jun could have sworn Sho was licking them because of him. For him. But, no. That’s just wishful thinking. Ever since they met as Juniors, Jun had only wanted to be next to Sho. At first he thought it was adoration out of respect for his older companion, but he eventually realized it wasn’t just that. 

Something was different about that night, though, and Jun knew it. The air around Sho and himself felt different. Perhaps, perhaps he should test it. Then, smoothing his wet hair back, Jun thought a little more, and decided against it. Arashi was more important than anything to him. He didn’t want to mess it up by creating an awkwardness between himself and Sakurai Sho, their non-titular leader.

“Jun, what are you thinking?” Sho cut into Jun’s thoughts, trying to sound nonchalant (hoping that talking would keep him from thinking about touching the half-naked person before him). Unfortunately, his plan backfired. Jun, who couldn’t possibly say what he’d been actually thinking, bit his lower lip, just above the mole, which only further kindled Sho’s lust. He’d always had a weakness for Jun biting his lip like that. Anyone else could do it and leave him unaffected, but Jun...

“Nevermind,” Sho said quickly, cringing at the husky tinge to his voice, “What happened to Masaki, anyway? I thought he was coming down to swim too.” 

Jun snorted, “He’s got that girl of his with him. Didn’t you see her earlier at the fire?”

“Which one? Short hair, or that pretty girl with the long, lighter hair?” Sho had a hard time keeping track of Aiba’s different girls. His friend was almost always faithful to each girlfriend he was with... for as long as he was with her.  
Jun curled his lip slightly when Sho described the girl as “pretty,” but he responded, sighing, “Yeah, long hair,” Jun’s eyes lit up when he remembered something else he’d seen,“Speaking of girls, did you see the one dancing with Oh-chan?”

“Oh yeah!” Sho’s brows perked, “They danced forever, didn’t they? I haven’t seen Ohno dance with anyone so much....ever!”

“You think he likes her?” Jun asked, voice quieter.

“I dunno, maybe,” Sho said, shrugging, but quickly rethought his words at the pout forming on Jun’s lips, “I mean, probably not. He only just met her. Just forget it, Jun. We said we’d meet down here to swim right? You were already in, is it really that cold? It can’t be that cold.” 

“I told you, it’s freezing,” Jun replied.

Perfect, Sho thought. He needed to cool down, and fast. Maybe it was a mistake to be out here alone with Jun. Ravaging the youngest member of Arashi didn’t seem like a good game plan. Things would go downhill fast for them if one member was disgusted by another-- and Sho, quite clueless, was sure Jun would freak out if he made a move on him. He’d gotten fairly proficient at hiding his desire for Jun, had a lot of time to practice, but for some reason, his composure seemed to be slipping that night. He had to get it under control. Sure, the younger man admired him, but not like Sho wanted him to. At least, that’s what he thought.

Sho pulled his t-shirt over his head, missing Jun’s slight recoil. “Well, I’m going in,” Sho smirked, flashing a small smile at Jun before turning and running in the water. He had to stifle a yelp as the cold water hit his legs and stomach, but quickly dove under an approaching swell. He’d always believed it was better to just dive in and get it over with than ease into the water. 

Coming back up, spitting to the side, he waved his arm at Jun. The water was cold and rough, so there was no way he’d be swimming long, but that didn’t stop him from yelling, “Oh come on. This is nothing. Bathwater.”

He liked to tease Jun, because Jun could never turn down a challenge. Even though the other man was standing in the shadows on the sand, Sho could swear he saw those dark eyes flash in irritation. 

Jun swore under his breath, then threw his towel to the side. Within seconds he was swimming up alongside Sho. Sakurai had to turn away, laughing, as Jun used both arms to splash him. “Hey!” he sputtered, and quickly both men were laughing, sending sprays of water at one another while ducking beneath waves. There must have been a storm coming, because the undertow was pretty strong, keeping both men aware of it. They were definitely ocean-people, though, so it wasn’t something they couldn’t handle or gave much thought to.

And yet, after one wave crashed over them, Sho didn’t pop back up right away and Jun snapped his head around, looking for him. All he could see was black water, slivers of stars reflected on the surface, and panic started to creep into his heart as another wave approached. “Sho?” he shouted, about to dive under the water to at least try to feel for him.

But then, suddenly, two hands gripped his calves, pulling him fast under the water. As Jun went down, Sho popped up, laughing and leapfrogging over the surprised man thrashing beneath him. “Oh now you’ve done it,” Jun tried to sound threatening as he came back up, but his words were edged in his own, bubbling laughter. Sho loved the sound of it, could never get enough, and his heart thudded when Jun swam slowly towards him with a grin spreading across his face. That grin was irresistible to just about everyone, Sho knew it. Everyone said it, but he felt it spark a warmth in his chest that spread down to his groin. 

Jun lunged, and soon they were grappling with each other. Fighting to push the other under the water, throwing out half-cocked threats and vulgarities while they laughed and splashed. It was so good to be young and free and together on that summer night. It was one of those perfect, unparalleled moments that felt infinite, untouchable. Nothing could take that happiness from them. But perhaps it could get even better.

After diving under a wave, puffing, Sho came up closer to Jun than he’d anticipated. Almost chest to chest, their legs brushed against each other’s as they treaded. The unexpected contact and proximity had both of them falling silent, a boyish giggle catching in Jun’s throat. Sho coughed, but couldn’t take his eyes off of Jun’s pale face, illuminated by the moon. The beautiful almond eyes were wide again, and Sho wet his lips as his gaze dropped to Jun’s mouth. 

“Your lips are nearly purple, Jun,” he whispered, not sure why, “We should get out.”

But instead of moving towards shore, Jun only inched closer, dark lips parting slightly. There was no denying the heat in Sho’s eyes, and Jun’s entire body was responding to it. He couldn’t believe it, and yet there was no arguing it either. When Sho spoke again, Jun could feel his breath on his face, “Can I kiss you?”

“Kiss me?” Jun’s voice was soft, slightly astonished.

“Nevermind,” Sho said quickly, starting to back away, but Jun grabbed his arm.

“You can kiss me,” Jun said clearly, voice slightly louder. A wave passed right then, both men kicking to bob above it. Jun’s heart was beating hard in his chest, but he didn’t let go of Sho’s arm. Sho looked at him, then at the hand gripping his bicep. He considered retreating, playing it off as a joke, but instead, he took the hand and used it to pull Jun against him. Eyes open, Sho pressed a swift kiss to his lips. 

Jun’s lips were soft, but completely frozen. Although Sho had meant to pull away, he couldn’t help but lick a hot line against them. Jun sighed, granting Sho access within, and he was lost. The warm crevice was sweet yet salty from the sea, and Sho pressed a hand to the small of Jun’s back as he tried to bring them even closer despite their continuous kicking to stay afloat. He wasn’t sure if he’d get this chance again, was shocked that Jun was letting him now, so he was determined to take full advantage before one of them regained their senses.

He deepened the kiss, and groaned as Jun matched his fervor, his tongue stroking boldly against his own. He kept his one hand steady on Jun’s back and entangled the other in his hair. Jun’s hands felt like they were everywhere. Skimming all he could reach, constantly moving; exploring with pruned fingertips. 

Another wave washed over them, breaking them apart for a moment, which aggravated Sho. Even when they came back together, hot and demanding, it wasn’t enough. The ever growing undertow was also becoming a problem. One of Jun’s hands brushed his crotch, and that was all Sho could take.

“The beach,” he rasped into Jun’s mouth. Jun nodded, pressing a wet kiss on the corner of his mouth and raking his fingers down Sho’s chest before he pushed from him to swim to shore. Sho gulped, then followed.

Jun reached the shore and went to stand in the shadows, just outside of the halo of light shed from the lamp on the pier jutting from the dune. He grabbed his damp towel and Sho’s, and laid them out on the sand. He didn’t have to wait long. Sho was right on his heels, stopping only inches in front of him. Their noses were practically touching, but Sho didn’t immediately kiss him. Didn’t touch him.

“Jun, I...” Sho wasn’t sure what he wanted to say; that he loved him? Did he love Jun? Should he tell him how long he’s wanted him? That he doesn’t want this to be a one night sort of thing? But it turns out he doesn’t have to say anything. Jun cocked his head slightly, a familiar glint in his eye, and then he ran a cool thumb across Sho’s lower lip, successfully silencing him.

“Can I kiss you, Sho?” he murmured. Sho just shuddered, letting his eyelids fall closed, and despite their having just climbed out of icy water, he was feeling remarkably warm in select areas. 

Jun took this as a yes, and slanted his mouth over the plush lips of Sakurai. The kiss spoke of the mutual desire that had gone unanswered, unsatisfied until this night. The playful touches, fanservice-type fun that was all they could bank upon before had never been nearly enough. Now Jun was determined to have (and give) everything. Sho felt the promise and dropped to his knees on a towel, pulling Jun down with him. 

Both were chilled from the ocean, and they pressed together to share in each other’s body heat as they explored one another’s mouths, lips, jaw lines. Gradually they began to dry in the night air, and Sho leaned into Jun until the younger man relented and laid back on the towel. Sho hovered above him, dipping his head to kiss Jun’s lips once more before moving to his neck. Jun’s breath hitched when Sho sucked the flesh over his thrumming pulse. He’d have a mark there tomorrow, but Sho couldn’t seem to care.

He moved to kiss down Jun’s chest, knowing even though he couldn’t see it, where the tiny mole above Jun’s nipple was. He flicked his tongue there, Jun’s chest perfectly etched in his memory from years of stolen glances. A strangled sound escaped Jun’s lips when Sho’s tongue moved to encircle the nipple. So far, every inch of Jun tasted like the ocean, and Sho wanted to taste all of him.

After switching over to pay service to Jun’s other nipple, causing the man beneath him to arch up against his mouth when he took the sensitive flesh between his teeth; he kissed, licked, and nipped his way to the waistband of Jun’s swim trunks. He could see the bulge beneath the cloth, ran an unapologetic hand over it, then looked to Jun’s face.

“Come on. Please Sho,” Jun hissed, hands bunching the towel in anticipation. Sho slid Jun’s shorts down and all the way off, tossing them aside, before reaching to take Jun’s length in his hand. Before he could, Jun’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, halting it. Sho looked up, confused, but Jun just said, “Yours too. Take them off.”

Sho couldn’t argue with that, and he rose again to strip off his own swim trunks. When he returned, nothing could stop him from stroking Jun, base to tip. At the tip, he ran a gentle thumb over the slit, spreading the droplet of pre-come waiting there. Jun trembled as he looked down to see Sho lowering his mouth to his cock. When the burning wet heat of Sho’s mouth finally enveloped him, he threw his head back hard into the sand, barely stifling a moan.

Sho’s tongue swirled around the swollen head before fluidly taking all of him into his mouth. The realization that Sho had definitely done this before, one hand pumping at the base while his mouth bobbed sinfully, surprised Jun more than anything else so far that night. His brain could barely process any intelligible thought, but he noted that Sho had experience with men.

Which was something Jun did not.

Forcing his eyes open, he again watched Sho as he sucked his length. The sight, paired with the increasing suction as Sho started to up his speed had Jun’s hips stuttering. He wanted to thrust into Sho’s mouth, but knew he shouldn’t. Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep his hips still, but it was a losing battle. Sho was better than anyone he’d ever had, and Jun struggled, head thrashing left and right. He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out.

When Sho realized Jun was close to release, he gripped the other man’s hips to hold them still. Jun groaned in his throat, spurring Sho to move even faster. Suddenly, Jun gasped loudly, releasing his lip from between his teeth to pull at Sho’s hair in warning, “Sho!”

But Sho just hummed an “Mmm-mm,” no, and continued until Jun’s hips were jerking erratically beneath his fingertips and his release came bursting forth. Sho swallowed easily, happily, but Jun looked slightly embarrassed as he let himself sink into the towel beneath him.

Sho rose up so his face was above Jun’s. Even in the dark shadows, Sho could see the flush on the other man’s face. He cradled Jun’s cheek in his hand before leaning down to kiss him. He wanted it to be gentle, reassuring, but the hunger he still felt was present. As they kissed, Jun could taste it, and he brought his arms around Sho to pull his body down to his. 

Both men shuddered as their naked bodies met, flush with one another. Jun spread his legs so Sho could rest between them, causing Sho to groan appreciatively into Jun’s mouth. His hot length branded a line on Jun’s hip, and as the stars from his own release were still shimmering behind his eyelids, Jun wanted desperately to give Sho the same. He reached between them, awkwardly since they were pressed so closely together, to grip Sho’s hardness. He tugged, and Sho sucked in a hissing breath through clenched teeth. Then, jaw taut, he pulled Jun’s hand from him.

Jun whined, he’d wanted to please Sho, but Sakurai’s endurance was slipping. He was so hard that it hurt. Practically growling, he pulled both of Jun’s hands above his head before grinding his hips into Jun’s slightly stirring interest. 

Jun whimpered, felt the blood rushing back into his nether regions, and bucked his hips to meet Sho’s grinding down on him. Sho’s eyes were feverish, and his damp hair fell forward as he leaned over Jun. It was impossible to keep his hips still, especially once he felt Jun start to harden again.

“Sho,” Jun put his lips next to Sho’s ear, “I want you to take me.”

“What?” Sho huffed, his cock jumping painfully at what he’d thought he heard.

“Now. Please Sho,” Jun fell back to look at Sho’s face, “I want you.”

Sho stilled, searched the younger man’s face and only saw honest lust reflected, then groaned, “Jun, have you ever been with a man? We can’t now.”

“You don’t want to?,” Jun sounded wounded, “I mean, no, I haven’t been with a man... but does that really matter to you? You don’t want me?”

“Oh God, Jun. Of course I want you,” There weren’t words for how much Sho wanted Jun, “But we don’t have... You know, lubricant down here.”

“Could you just spit...”

“Eck, no Jun,” Sho crinkled his nose, “No, and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Jun whined again, swollen lips pouting, “Then I can’t have you?”

Sho was incredibly aroused by the disappointment in Jun’s voice, and while he wasn’t going to tell him this before, he thought he might as well say something, “Well, I actually have some, you know, lube up in my bag.” 

“Really? Can we use it? Do you want to?” Jun sounded so hopeful, Sho leaned down to kiss him. 

“We can use it, but... I’m not sure I can make it back in this state. Perhaps this could be taken care of first?” With a small, playful smile, he rose up a little to look briefly at his throbbing length. 

Jun nodded, thrusting his hips upwards to rub against it. The grinding of their naked hips resumed, soon at a more frenzied pace, but it was short lived. They froze, hips stilling against one another, at the sound of voices and people walking on the pier adjacently above them. Sho looked pointedly at Jun when he realized they recognized the voices. Nishikido Ryo was telling a story, something lewd, and suddenly everyone started laughing. The laughter was a little too hard though, a little too happy, and both Jun and Sho were quick to recognize their Johnny’s peers had been drinking, to say the least. Sho remembered the bottle Aiba had brought along and wondered if he’d opened it. None of the voices sounded like Masaki’s though. Still, Sho figured he might have wanted to drink it with his girlfriend... although, he hoped Aiba would have saved it to drink with them.

Jun, impatient and disinterested in the inebriated men above, leaned forward to capture Sho’s lips with his own. Demanding that the attention be brought back to him. Sakurai gave the men one more look, trying to see who all was there, before leaning back into Jun. 

“Let’s switch,” Jun whispered, “I want to be on top now...If you think you can keep quiet.”

Sho raised an eyebrow, “I won't make a sound. Unlike a certain someone who most definitely could not keep quiet if I nipped you a little here” -- he bit none too gently near the already forming bruise on Jun’s neck. Jun sucked in his lips, but was silent-- “And especially not if licked you here,” with that Sho shimmied down to lick a hot, bold line from Jun’s ribcage to his navel. Jun definitely made a sound, but kept it hushed. 

The danger of being caught, being heard, unexpectedly thrilled Sho. But as he was rising back up to meet Jun’s lips in another heated kiss, he caught a glimpse of some of the guys climbing to stand on the railing at the end of the pier. “What the hell are they doing?” Sho muttered. Jun craned his neck to look.

“One of them is going to fall--” No sooner had the word left Jun’s mouth did one of the figures disappear from the railing. Seconds later, there was a splash, then screaming. The guy in the water immediately started yelling for help, crying out as the current drug him further from the pier.

Goddammit, Sho thought, I’m being cockblocked by a freaking idiot.

There were shouts from the men still on the pier, and the guy in the water could be heard splashing and yelling futilely, but it was soon obvious that he wasn’t going to reach shore on his own. He was either far too drunk, or just not as good of a swimmer-- or both. Something about the man’s last scream for help pricked Sho’s attention, and he furrowed his brow to listen more carefully. The man yelled out again, and Sho felt his stomach drop. That voice turned his blood to ice.

“It’s Kazu!” Sho gasped, seeing Jun’s eyes widen as he also recognized the voice. Sho had barely pushed himself off and Jun was up and running to the water. 

“Jun!” Sho shouted after him. The man was running into the water completely naked, not giving anything a second thought except the frightened calls from Nino. Sho, as much as he loved his friend, took the extra second to pull his shorts back on before running into the water after Jun. 

There was a commotion up on the pier. Two drunk Juniors were crying, and a couple members of Kanjani8 and Akanishi were arguing loudly about whether or not they should jump in after Nino despite being just as drunk. They turned and looked when they heard rapid footsteps on the planks of the pier to see Aiba running towards them. “You said it’s Nino in the water? Just stay here, or grab towels-- find Ohno,” he shouted directions as they entered his head.

Maru nodded, and Aiba stepped on the railing and dove into the water below. His splash scared the shit out of Sho, who he nearly landed on. Jun had already reached Nino and the youngest Arashi member was struggling a bit against the current with Nino on his back. The undertow had nearly doubled in strength. Sho swam up beside Jun and ducked under Nino’s armpit to take half the load. Aiba shouted, questioning if they had him, then fought the current until the three passed so he could swim behind in case anything happened. Poor Nino would kick some, but he’d expended so much energy struggling in the water alone. Sho and Jun both felt him fading, and kicked furiously towards the shore.

Waves broke over Jun’s head, and the utter blackness of the water never failed to alarm him now that Nino was in danger, but it wasn’t in his character to let his fear show. Nino felt so cold and thin against Jun’s side, but heavy. He fought through it, knowing that Nino needed him, until he could finally feel his feet touching the bottom. Exhausted, Jun let Aiba take his side of Nino, who was barely conscious and silent.

As they reached the shore, they laid Nino on the sand. Immediately he tried to roll onto his side, choking on water, but he didn’t have the strength. Sho propped him up, pounding his back while he coughed. People were starting to file down the dune from the pier, and despite being tired, Jun quietly disappeared before anyone could see he was nude. He was pretty sure Aiba had noticed, Nino almost definitely did, but oh well.

Nino quieted, eyeing the crowd approaching, and Sho stopped pounding and just rubbed his back gently. Looking away from the drenched and nearly drowned Nino, he turned to Aiba, “Where were you that you got here so fast? You weren’t up on the pier, were you?”

“Nah,” Aiba responded, a small smile forming, “You’re not the only one who thought of having sex on the beach, man.”

Sho gaped, but Aiba just added, “We were over on the opposite side of the pier. Don’t worry, we didn’t hear you. Much.”

Nino made a slightly disgusted sound and Sho turned his attention back to him, hoping the darkness hid how red his face was. “Everyone seems to be screwing someone tonight,” Nino muttered.

Aiba looked cross by Nino’s response, his full lips pressing into a tight line, but Sho, while not understanding the comment, was just glad to hear Nino say anything, “The night’s still young, Kazu. You never know.”

“Oh, I know,” Nino’s hoarse voice sounded bitter, and Sho did frown this time. 

Aiba crouched down in front of Nino, smoothed his hair away from his face, “It wasn’t your idea to stand on the rail, was it? You wouldn’t have wanted to do something stupid tonight on purpose, right? You’re drunk, but you’re not as drunk as they are.”

“What if it was my idea?” Nino whispered, looking away.

Sho balked, wanted to ask what the hell Nino meant, but didn’t get the chance because people were starting to mill around them now. The excitement had drawn in more members of JE than the handful of guys that had been on the pier previously with Nino. There were a couple girls, too, including Aiba’s girlfriend. Sho scanned the small crowd until he found Ohno, and there was a dark-haired girl standing next to him. Wearing his shirt. 

Riida’s tee shirt. It was on this girl. What? Sho’s brain was struggling to keep up. Maru jogged up to wedge himself between Sho and Aiba so he could mutter into Aiba’s ear, “I got Ohno, but man, you do not want to know what I walked in on. Never imagined I’d find him--”

“Okay, okay,” Aiba hushed him.

Ohno crossed his arms briefly over his bare chest, he knew he was being discussed, but didn’t address it. He didn’t rush over to Nino’s side either, which further puzzled Sho. This wasn’t right. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool hand nudge his. Looking over, he realized that Jun had returned, and Jun looked just as shocked when his eyes fell on Ohno and the girl. Nino huffed, then started to push himself up. Aiba quickly lent him an arm, which Nino accepted, grudgingly. As soon as he was standing, he shrugged off Aiba. Although shaky, he wanted to stand alone. Sho watched him, and was about to look away from him to try to figure out what Ohno was up to again, when he caught sight of Nino’s eyes.

His eyes were glassy, yet vicious. There was a lot of fight in them, despite how weak his body was. The cold, dark eyes frightened Sho a little, confusing him simultaneously. He couldn’t understand why suddenly, Nino looked so lethal, and followed the lean man’s line of vision to see those angry eyes were fixed on Ohno. What could Oh-chan have possibly done to upset him? Ohno was definitely behaving oddly, but so was Nino, and plus, Ohno never fought with anyone. Had Nino wanted Ohno to be the one to save him? That’s stupid, Ohno wasn’t even with him and the other guys.

Oh.

The light went off in his head ages after the realization hit the rest of Arashi. 

Ohno’s eyes were also out of character, as if they were pleading for something. The small crowd was chattering around them now, but Ninomiya and Ohno just stared at one another. Then Ohno broke the stare first, looking down while clenching his fists. When he brought his head back up, his face was blank, calm; his pretty hands resting easily at his sides. Nino made a small, furious sound in his throat and started towards the older man, but Aiba stepped in front of him, catching the slim shoulders and pulling them against him.

“Come on, let’s go up,” he whispered to the younger man, then turning to everyone else, smiling, he said loudly, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s call it a night everybody. We have so much great stuff to do tomorrow.”

Aiba started back towards the house, his arm slung around Nino, when his girlfriend ran up beside him. Her face was concerned, and she asked, “Do you want me to go too?”

“Yeah,” Aiba replied, “And take her -- he pointed to the girl standing beside Ohno -- with you.”

“Mmm,” she nodded, her ginger hair bouncing. She spared another sad look for Nino before jogging back to the group.

“Damn it,” Nino hissed, and Aiba squeezed him a little harder as they trudged, “Damn it.”

Behind them on the beach, the crowd was breaking up. People were wandering back where they came from. Nishikido mentioned something about how having the shit scared out of him had him feeling like he had to puke, and Yoko was asking if he should get a bag. The girls were all told to pack it up, go on home, and soon Sho and Jun were some of the only people left, staring at a quiet Ohno.

“What was that all about?” Sho asked him, trying not to lay blame, but Ohno just sort of shrugged. His soft eyes were sad.

“Can you at least tell us why?” Jun muttered, angry.

Ohno pressed his lips together, then swiped his hand across his eyes. He didn’t answer, and after another moment of awkward silence, he turned and started walking up the dune behind the others. Sho and Jun didn’t speak as they walked under the pier to grab the towels and Sho’s shirt. Sho was about to climb the dune too, when Jun stopped him. 

“If we’re going to do this,” Jun’s voice was upset, his eyes wet, “Promise...Promise you’ll never do that to me. Promise you won’t hurt me like that. We can fight, we will fight, and we’ll hurt each other, I’m sure... But not like that, please.”

“Jun, I promise,” Sho whispered, pulling the man he loved against him.

Jun smiled, watery eyes crinkling. He leaned into Sho, letting him soothe him, before adding, “Do you still want to go up to your room, get the lube?”

Sho shivered a little and nodded, “Yes. Yes I still want to. That should help us both get our minds off what just happened here.”

~~~~~~~

Sho smiles at the memory, and just thinking about that night has him feeling a little more daring than when he had walked into the bar. He throws back his drink, then places the empty glass on the bar, and gets up from his stool. 

It takes a little time before Jun catches him approaching his private area, and a second more before he recognizes him. Blinking, Jun looks befuddled. He never imagined he would see Sakurai Sho at this bar, and especially not approaching him when he has a date. Jun doesn’t like it; doesn’t like Sho seeing him with this woman. He quirks an eyebrow as Sho joins them at their table.

Jun doesn’t make the introductions as he should, so Sho just introduces himself. The actress/model giggles, and says that of course she already knows who he is. Jun gapes as Sho obviously flirts, sharing smiles, with his date.

Seeing enough, Jun decides he’s not going to allow it, and cuts in, “ I didn’t realize you were back from London.”

“You should have,” Sho quips, eyes impish, “Everyone else has.”

The girl giggles and sips her drink. Sho leans close to her-- too close-- and asks what she’s having. She blushes, tells him, and they start to chat about drink choices. Jun frowns slightly, he’s catching on to Sho’s little game.

“What brings you out here, anyway?” he asks Sho, “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Alas,” Sho feigns a disappointed tone, “It’s work related. I was asked to find you because the others wanted to discuss Arafes and you aren’t answering your phone again.”

“I’m not?” Jun bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, it’s a terrible lie. Will his date buy it? He decides to go for it, and looks at the blank screen of his cell, “Ah, you’re right. I’ve missed Masaki calling and a few texts from Nino. Does Riida know?”

“Oh yeah, he’s waiting too,” Sho responds promptly.

Jun wraps his arm around his date, creating a distance between her and Sho. “I hate having to run out on you, babe. But you know how work is.” 

The girl pouts, and Jun says he’ll call her in a few days. Which he might. He might not. As they’re walking out to their cars, Sho planning to follow Jun back to his place, Jun whacks Sho’s arm, “You were trying to steal my date!”

“Hey, if you can’t keep them on your own...” Sho teases.

“Oh she never would have left with you, and you know it,” Jun retorts. 

“Want to test that?” Sho stops walking, but there’s still humor in his eyes.

“No. Now come on,” Jun pulls out his keys.

“I know, I know. You need to be seen with women every now and again to keep up your image, Matsumoto Jun,” Sho says, placing a hand on Jun’s forearm, “Everyone just accepts that I’m too busy to even try to date.”

“You are really too busy,” Jun grumbles, opening his car door. Sho smiles and walks over to his own car.

“I’m never too busy for you, though,” Sho says as he climbs into the driver’s seat, and Jun smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Habagat Fundraiser last summer.


End file.
